Byoki Kyoki (Character)
Byoki Kyoki is an albino human, as well as one of the members of the Lone Wolf Society party, which was put together by the powerful wizard Vidien Eireinger and the warrior that the party was named after, The Lone Wolf. Appearance Byoki's appearance is that of an albino. Aside from these facts, Byoki is one who would like to argue that even during battle one should look proper and kempt, keeping a set of cleaner and fancier clothes for himself besides other things, though he knows when it is more proper to disguise himself and/or go in more appropriate clothes for the situation he is in. Personality Words that people would describe Byoki as are as following, has a big ego, assured of himself, an insperation for moral of others, confident, as well as a somewhat charismatic leader. Though Byoki has his own share of flaws as well, one being him being quick to leap into situations, without planning ahead sometimes, as well as a rage that he sometimes flies into when things get too chaotic for his liking. Affiliations *The Lone Wolf Society: One of the members of the party, Byoki is arguably one of the more green members of it, joining after most of the other members had been adventuring for a length of time Powers Byoki, while being one of the newest members, arguably does not have that much power, exculding a small amount of magical prowess which he plans to use to carve his path. History Byoki came from a shunned accident made by a Paladin mother and a Bard father, thus the love that came from his parents were vastly different between his mother and father. His father was a bard, and a charismatic one at that, who had come to Thraben for earn money there, while his mother was a paladin who was married to another man. As it so happened, she had fallen for the bard due to the charisma, and had a one night affair with him, which had resulted in an unwanted birth from her. She was utterly ashamed by this, and sent the child away to live with its father, as while she didn't want it, she couldn't just abandon it due to the code by which she stood. After years of living with his father due to the fact that his mother had given the task to him, Byoki rejected his original name and took on a new one that would insult what his mother had called him before, and set off to find adventure on Terra. Eventually he ran into the small band of people who called themselves the Lone Wolf Society, and one of them offered Byoki the chance to join them and go on adventures, and to get stronger. Byoki saw this as his chance to finally go out into the world and make it a better place, just to spite his mother who thought that he was worthless. Thus he went on in life to become what he wishes to be, carrying around his crook as he goes. Achievments W.I.P.